


Fucking Perfect

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Nash Fics for Flos [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Asexuality, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, People can participate in kink without sex okay???, climbs off soap box, flos it's official i will do anything for you, i say as if it wasn't already official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Robert pads into the living room, wearing sweatpants and a worn tee. Wordlessly, he places a coil of rope on the couch at Nash’s side, then slides to his knees. Nash slouches a little more, gently caging Robert in between his thighs.“Hi, sweetheart,” he says, running a hand through Robert’s hair. “Bad day?”
Relationships: Robert Fischer/Nash
Series: Nash Fics for Flos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fucking Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/gifts).



> I don't even know what the occasion is this time, fLOS YOU JUST ~INSPIRE ME OKAY????
> 
> (Continues our sort-of AU of the 'verse from [Fucking Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519542) and [Cold Fucking Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668639) in which everything is the EXACT same, except Robert Fischer is asexual!)

Nash is slouching on the couch watching reruns of an old crime show when he hears the front door slam.

“Sweetheart?” he calls, turning down the TV with a frown. “You okay?”

He catches a glimpse of Robert storming down the hall into their bedroom, yanking at his tie. There’s the sound of drawers slamming, other things slamming, then quiet.

A moment later, Robert pads into the living room, wearing sweatpants and a worn tee. Wordlessly, he places a coil of rope on the couch at Nash’s side, then slides to his knees. Nash slouches a little more, gently caging Robert in between his thighs.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he says, running a hand through Robert’s hair. “Bad day?”

Robert leans his head against Nash’s thigh and lets out an endless sigh. Nash keeps petting him, playing with Robert’s hair and trailing patterns over Robert’s shoulders, until every last drop of tension leaves him. Eventually, Nash turns the volume up again, and they just sit together, watching reruns.

The rope on the couch keeps drawing Nash’s eye, but he tells himself to wait. The rope is Robert’s way of asking, but it’s Nash’s job to know when the time is right.

“Nash,” Robert says, nuzzling his knee. 

“You with me, sweetheart?” Nash shifts a little. “Sit up.”

Robert kisses Nash’s thigh then straightens, clasping his hands behind his back. 

“Beautiful,” Nash says. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

He picks up the rope and takes a moment to twine it around his fingers as he thinks. So many options, so many things he wants to do. He settles for simplicity, because he can tell that Robert doesn’t need theater today—just grounding. 

As the first stretch of rope loops around Robert’s wrists, Robert lets out a bone deep sigh. “Love you,” he murmurs. 

Nash kisses the top of his head. “Love you, too, Rob. Just breathe. I’ve got you.”

There’s something meditative about this, something profound. Before Robert, Nash had thought of kink from a purely sexual perspective; in his mind, people participated in BDSM because it turned them on. But now, he’s come to appreciate how much more is involved. When Robert kneels for him, when Nash completes another knot…

Nash leans down to kiss a patch of Robert’s skin before covering it up with his last knot. “So beautiful,” he whispers. “So good for me.”

He helps Robert shift off his knees until he’s sitting on his ass, his back and bound arms resting against the couch. 

“Good?” he asks.

Robert nods slowly, eyes closed. Slowly, Nash stretches out his legs, hooking them at the ankles so Robert feels just a little more pinned in. Robert hums and rests his head on Nash’s thigh again. Nash changes the channel to one of Robert’s favorite shows, then waits, idly playing with Robert’s hair again.

“It was stupid,” Robert says a couple episodes later, slow and soft. “There was a problem with a vendor, and nobody noticed it until it was too late. One of our events almost got ruined because of it.”

“That isn’t stupid,” Nash says. “Nothing that makes you feel like this is ever stupid.”

“I just…” Robert lets out another heavy sigh. “The entire time, I could hear my father telling me what a fuck up I was. Asking how I dropped the ball again. And I got so _angry,_ ” he says, sounding so confused. “And I couldn’t make myself stop.”

“I’ve got you,” Nash says. He leans down and starts untying his knots, slowly, carefully. 

“I know,” Robert says, almost whispering. “You’ll catch me.”

“Always.” 

When Nash is done, he gently coaxes Robert off the floor and pulls him onto the couch. He stretches out, letting Robert settle on top of him, and holds him close.

“Thank you,” Robert says, kissing Nash’s throat. 

“You never have to thank me, sweetheart. I love you.”

Robert hums. “Love you, too.”


End file.
